The present invention relates to a speaker diaphragm and a speaker.
The sounds output from a speaker involve sounds corresponding to original sounds that should be reproduced and incidental sounds that are extra sounds other than the original sounds.
The incidental sounds output from a speaker are generated by the resonance of a speaker diaphragm (also referred to as a diaphragm, hereinafter), for example. The utmost reduction of incidental sounds effectively improves the quality of sounds output from a speaker.
One technique to reduce incidental sounds is dispersion of the resonance frequency with improvements in the structure of a diaphragm, for example, provision of concavities and convexities in a grid pattern on a diaphragm manufactured with a woven cloth.
There is, however, a demand for a speaker diaphragm that can disperse the resonance frequency more effectively to reduce incidental sounds output from a speaker.